istriafandomcom-20200214-history
Atramentous Detritus Session 13
The thirteenth session of Atramentous Detritus Preceded by Atramentous Detritus Session 12 The Crimson Sashes are called back to the Deathless Palace, where Prince Rolan tells them that the undead are being controlled from inside the palace. Rolan knows this, revealing that it was the same evil tome which put him into a coma. Rolan tells the Sashes that the book can likely be destroyed by submerging it in the Sorrowmere, a task he would perform himself were he not cursed by the tome. The Sashes head into the Hall of the Ancients, an abandoned wing of the palace, inside of which they find a shimmering illusion similar to the ones they witnessed each of the gang leaders speaking to. Through the illusion they see a pair of glowing eyes peering deeply into a magical tome. The creature in the illusion chides the Sashes for being distracted by the feuding gang lords instead of focusing their attention on the Atramentous Detritus. It then calls upon the power of Orcus, and summons an atramentous undead monstrosity while the illusion fades away. The Sashes battle with the undead beast, but their fight is complicated by two pillars which constantly dominate the group and force them to attack one another. However, the heroes prevail, and end up with the beast as their undead minion. Displaying his knack for clever thinking, Bane changes his appearance into that of the beast and the rest of the party walks closely to attempt to mimic the look of a swarm of zombies. Together, they shamble into the next room and discover a nameless dracolich reading the Book of Vile Darkness. They are able to surprise the dracolich and unleash their most powerful attacks on it to destroy the creature. Afterwards, the Sashes debate as to whether they ought to actually destroy such a powerful artifact. Claudiu feels distraught over destroying such a fine compilation of evil teachings, but feels confident that the book is bound to return to the world. At Raven's Eyrie, the adventurers lower the Book into the blood of the dead god at the behest of Olevex. The book lets out a terrible scream and it burns to ash. As they look out over the walls, the Sashes see that the Atramentous Detritus army is crumbling to dust by the tens of thousands. Heartened by such a sight, the Crimson Sashes are relieved of the despair of the Shadowfell forevermore. For their valiant deeds to save the city of midnight, Prince Rolan grants each of the heroes a keep and the title of baron. To Bane he gives a keep in the shadowfell in the Darkreach Mountains near the city of Letherna, to Claudiu a keep in the natural world in the forested mountains of Barovia, to Darrak a keep in the Feywild near the city of Astrazalian, to Istoniel a keep in the Elemental Chaos on an island floating in a sea of lightning, and to Nehem he grants a keep in the Astral Sea in the domain of Shom. The adventurers part ways to claim their new holdings, but remain certain that they will meet again if the planes have need of their heroism. Recording *Part 1 -Prince Rolan reveals the source of the undead to the adventurers: an evil tome hidden inside the Deathless Palace. Heading to the Hall of the Ancients, an abandoned wing of the palace, the Sashes find themselves fighting an inky, undead monstrosity. *Part 2 -The Sashes strike down the inky menace, and Bane assumes its form to attempt to deceive the Dracolich Deathlord awaiting them in the next room. To the Sashes' alarm, the Dracolich is clutching none other than the Book of Vile Darkness. *Part 3 -The Sashes strike down the Dracolich, and after some debate, agree to destroy the Book of Vile Darkness. For their unfailing service to the city, Rolan gives them titles and noble estates. And to Bane, he gives a heart.